Ixpuzteque
by Smithback
Summary: En Namekusein, Frieza ha alcanzado su última transformación, los guerreros no tienen otra opción más que unirse al ejército del emperador, pero algo más asecha a los pasajeros de la nave.
1. Chapter 1

-antes de comenzar hay notas importantes: en esta historia ni dende está muerto aun, ni Vegeta ha sido mortalmente herido por Frieza; además de que aún quedan algunos pocos más namekusein con vida que en el canon. Gracias.

 **Ixpuzteque**

"Nuestra dificultad surge desde nuestro error cultural de creer que los átomos de las estrellas de hidrógeno, y todo lo demás, son "sólo cosas materiales", y que nosotros y nuestra vida psíquica son trascendentes, completamente desconectados del universo." El FACTOR MAYA; José Argüelles,

1.- ¿cuántos reclutas eran?

"criaturas que habían vivido, crecido, batallado y muerto, ocultas por completo a la mirada del hombre desde el principio de los tiempos; seres de una especie que destruye y aniquila razas enteras de hombres diez millones de veces más grandes que ellos mismos; seres más fieros que los dragones que vomitan fuego, o que los monstruos con cabeza de hidra; asesinos silenciosos que matan a los niños en sus cunas tibias y a los reyes en sus resguardados palacios."

Cazadores de microbios

"Aunque... quizá, dadas las circunstancias. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, al parecer las esferas del dragón, mi objetivo y única razón por la que vine a este desagradable lugar," decía el emperador mientras alzaba una mano señalando los azules parajes, "están, digamos, inservibles; en verdad no tengo ninguna otra razón para estar aquí."

"¿Solo te irás?" dijo un incrédulo Piccolo.

"¡oh no! por supuesto que no; ya he perdido bastante en éste viaje. No podría irme solo así, sin al menos irme tal y como llegué."

Continuaba un calmado Frieza en su cuarta forma. "Verán, cuando llegué aquí me acompañaban varios soldados, algunos sin importancia, pero algunos otros bastante más valiosos, en términos de fuerza, claro. Y ahora no los tengo..."

"No podemos devolvértelos si ya están muertos." inquirió un pensativo Goku que meditaba como poderle regresar sus soldados al extraño ser.

"No, claro que no, y la verdad es que no me gustaría tenerlos de vuelta, dado que probaron ser unos soldados débiles... pero ustedes no lo son." Terminó el tirano con una malévola sonrisa.

"¿quieres... quieres que nos unamos a tu ejército?"

"Los medianamente valiosos eran solo 7, ustedes son." Frieza los contó señalándolos a cada uno. "seis. ... solo me faltaría uno, pero creo que lo podría reponer después, aunque realmente me afecta irme de ésta manera." Frieza golpeaba la cola contra el pasto con impaciente elegancia.

Goku siguió con la mirada a quienes Frieza había señalado, había incluido a su hijo y al pequeño namekusein. Goku se crispó ante la idea de niños sirviendo a tan terrible ser, no lo permitiría. Pese a la increíble fuerza de Gohan, era solo un pequeño.

"¡No!" exclamó el guerrero, para sorpresa de todos. "Mi hijo es solo un niño, yo te serviré, pero mi hijo no vendrá."

Piccolo asintió para sí mismo. No dejaría que Gohan fuese. Él podría trabajar y hacer todo lo que el demonio le pidiese, pero Gohan era demasiado inocente para ir, tampoco Dende... ambos eran demasiado inocentes para una vida bajo ese fenómeno.

Frieza ladeó un poco la cabeza, en un movimiento que parecía casi inocente. "No, creo que no me han entendido. No creo que les guste realmente la otra opción, la cual sería simplemente volar éste planeta, y luego ir al planeta de donde provienen... creo que la llamaron... 'Tieerra', ¿cierto? seguro es un planeta interesante para tener tan buenos guerreros." Frieza se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho.

"Maldito" Murmuró Krillin entre dientes.

"Está bien Papá, yo también iré. Aún quedan algunos Namekusein con vida... y no podemos arriesgar a mamá y a la tierra. Si es necesario que valla, lo haré." Dijo Gohan con resolución, sin quitarle la mirada a su futuro emperador.

Dende, Al ver la valentía y decisión de su nuevo amigo, con aprensión se decidió a asimismo ser valiente y sacrificarse por los pocos namekuseín que quedaban. Si estaba con Gohan, quizá las cosas no fuesen tan mal... "Yo también" prorrumpió el pequeño verde. "Si con eso basta para que los dos planetas estén a salvo, yo iré." Los adultos, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta y Piccolo no pudieron más que estar orgullosos de los niños.

Por otra parte, Vejeta también estaba furioso. Frieza lo había incluido a él en su conteo. Eso significaba que esperaba el muy alcohólico-opresor que regresara a ser uno más de sus esclavos. Seguro sería más divertido para el demonio, humillarlo de esa manera, -el mono que regresa a su amo-. Pero al menos así podría hacerse más fuerte, podría algún día derrotarlo; tendría otra oportunidad. Por ahora, seguramente en cuanto llegasen a alguna base, Frieza se desquitaría con él... y los otros idiotas descubrirían de primera mano la verdadera crueldad de su nuevo amo. No sería él quien les advirtiese del infierno que estaban por vivir. Que viviesen un poco más en su mundo de fantasía, vivir bajo el yugo de Frieza era mucho peor de lo que podían imaginar.

"Bien" consintió Krillin. "Todos iremos, pero debes dar tu palabra, ni éste planeta ni la tierra sufrirán."

Frieza ensanchó su obscura sonrisa. "Tienen mi palabra." Dijo con inocencia. "Éstos dos planetas no sufrirán por mi mano." -pero si por la de mis soldados.- pensó mientras movía la cola con languidez, apenas rosando el pasto.

Inciertos, todos asintieron, dispuestos a dirigirse a la nave del emperador.

"¡OIGAN! ¡OIGAN! ¡¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAN?!"

Se escuchó una voz no muy lejos, que todos con excepción de Frieza reconocieron. Era bulma que finalmente y con mucha dificultad había llegado hasta donde ellos.

"¡No Bulma! ¡No!" gritó Goku.

Gritos de -regresa, vete de aquí, no seas tonta y regresa- se mezclaron.

"ah, pero que malos soldados, ¿pretendían esconderme a otro de sus compañeros?" dijo Frieza divertido. "Pero así sí que estaremos a mano, serán siete." El tirano observaba a la nueva adquisición con interés.

Goku se volvió a su nuevo amo con una mirada de desesperación. "No Frieza, ella no es una guerrera, no tiene ningún valor, no te será útil."

Una cansada pero enojada Bulma escuchó lo que su amigo decía.

"¡oye Goku! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Claro que soy útil! ¡Soy una gran científica!" Gritaba ella a los cuatro vientos furibunda por las declaraciones de su amigo además de que al parecer una vez más, parecía que planeaban irse y dejarla ahí sola.

"¿con que eres un científico?" Dijo el tirano mirando a la chica. "Eso sí que me es de utilidad."

"Así es, soy una genio y tu… ¿quién eres?"

(*)

A pesar de que Goku se había recuperado y salido del tanque, Frieza seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que todos ellos. Vegeta se encontraba en un deplorable estado, pero demasiado lejos de Dende para que éste lo pudiese socorrer, y aun si lo lograse, era dudoso que aun peleando todos juntos le ganasen al saurio; al menos, por ahora aún estaban todos con vida, a excepción claro de muchos Namekusein. Fue entonces, que Frieza les propuso unírsele.

Fue así como todos los valientes, y Krillin, se encontraron dentro de la nave de Frieza, dirigiéndose a rumbo desconocido.

(*)

Dende veía desde una ventana a su planeta, cada vez más lejano, más pequeño, se despidió de sus soles y tierra con una pequeña oración y deseó a los sobrevivientes de su raza, suerte y prosperidad, fuerza para seguir sobreviviendo y que aun con los pocos que quedasen, pudiesen seguir.

*)

Krillin fue el último en subir a la portentosa y aterradora nave. Escuchó lamentarse a Vegeta por decidir no estropear la nave cuando pudo. Justo mientras las puertas se cerraban, éstas iban formando enormes sombras, al observar esto, Krillin tuvo un terrible presagio. Una sensación de desolación que no venía solamente de Frieza; era como un presentimiento de algo terrible. Recordó cuando niño, las enseñanzas de su templo, -lo único más terrible es oponernos al flujo-. Negó con la cabeza, no sabía por qué recordaba cosas ya casi olvidadas. Más que escuchar, sintió el último golpe metálico de la puerta, resonando por la estancia, un sonido que terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba; como si el eco hubiese sido tragado. Le pareció más fatal que cualquier otro sonido.

Frieza instruyó al moribundo Vegeta, que se ayudaba de Goku, para que fueran a los tanques de recuperación. Los que estaban en mejores condiciones lo acompañarían a la sala de mando.

Krillin tenía escalofríos. La nave no solo parecía un gigantesco y metálico laberinto, sino que daba la sensación de una pasmosa y silenciosa esterilidad. Después de varios pasillos y un par de elevadores, finalmente llegaron a la sala de mando. Frieza y Bulma, de ésta última aún sorprendido de que se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera, se dirigieron a lo que suponía eran las consolas de mando. Mientras que él, Dende y Gohan se quedaban en la entrada, inseguros de que hacer por lo que solo observaban toda la impecable estancia.

"Bien, entonces…" Frieza decía frente a la consola de mando con un cierto tono dubitativo. "Me parece que es aquí…" seguía hablando para si mismo mientras movía algunos puntos en la consola.

"¿Seguro que sabes manejarla?" preguntó Vulma divertida, pero de inmediato se calló al ver la mirada de odio que le envió el tirano. Si, no debía olvidar quien era él.

Pronto, aunque quizá no tanto como si alguien con experiencia hubiese reiniciado la nave, estuvieron en el espacio.

"Y… ¿qué se supone que hagamos?" preguntó un realmente perdido Krillin.

"Pueden explorar la nave, solo no destruyan nada, por ahora tengo que enviar un informe, en cuanto lleguemos a una estación, les asignaré sus tareas." Dijo Frieza sin siquiera ponerles atención.

"Yo me quedaré aquí, chicos, esta nave es impresionante y quiero ver cómo se maneja." Dijo Bulma ya instalada en una de las computadoras, no muy lejos de Frieza.

"Estará bien dejarla ahí con Frieza?" preguntó Gohan en voz baja a Krillin.

"Bulma es una de las mujeres con más suerte en el mundo, no creo que le pase nada, además realmente no quiero estar cerca de ese maldito sádico ahora." Decía Krillin mientras comenzaba su recorrido por la nave junto con Dende y Gohan.

(*)

Vegeta ya hacía dentro de uno de los tanques de recuperación, mientras que Piccolo y Goku esperaban fuera de él.

"¿tú no piensas entrar, Piccolo?" preguntó Goku.

El Namekusein negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, yo tampoco lo necesito, pero parece que Vegeta estará ahí por un buen rato." Seguía Goku tratando de sacarle conversación a su compañero. "Creo que podremos contra Frieza," Piccolo volteó a ver al guerrero con una ceja levantada. "No ahora, claro, pero en algún tiempo seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo, Estoy seguro de que lo podremos hacer... y quien sabe quizá hasta se haga nuestro aliado."

Piccolo solo rodó los ojos.

"No tienes mucho que decir, ¿eh Piccolo?" Continuaba Goku.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento." Dijo finalmente Piccolo.

"Sé que Frieza es muy fuerte y probablemente intente separarnos, pero-"

"No, no es eso, tengo un mal presentimiento que no solo viene de Frieza, y no sé qué pueda ser, comenzó cuando subimos a la nave, pero no puedo saber que es… puedo sentir el enfermizo ky de Frieza pero también siento otra cosa, no sé si sea por todo lo que ha pasado o la energía que guarda la nave, pero tengo un mal presentimiento que no es generado por la presencia de Frieza, es difícil de explicar." Terminó el guerrero, molesto por no poder expresarse.

"No debe ser nada importante." Dijo Goku, poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca y quitándole importancia. "Vegeta tardará ahí otro rato, ¿quieres buscar a los demás?"

Piccolo solo gruñó pero siguió a goku.

No mucho tiempo después, se encontraban los guerreros en lo que parecía ser un comedor. Goku y Krillin buscaban en lo que parecía ser un refrigerador, mientras que Piccolo y Dende investigaban de dónde podían sacar agua. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Gohan, quien los había estado esperando fuera de dicha estancia. "¡Vegeta!" gritó el niño, para luego salir corriendo de ahí por el obscuro pasillo.

"¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Goku, pero fue Krillin quien respondió mientras iba tras de Gohan. "¡No siento el ky de Vegeta!" alcanzó a decir el monje.

Todos salieron corriendo de ahí, hacia donde hasta hacía pocos minutos aun habían podido sentir el siempre enojado ky de Vegeta.

En un principio Dende no entendía lo que veía. Gohan estaba ahí parado, a la entrada de lo que supuso era la enfermería, Krillin detrás de él. Ambos con una cara de horror. Gohan, a quien a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía muy poco, había llegado a apreciar, estaba solo ahí parado, los ojos enormes, sin parpadear, sin moverse, fascinado o incrédulo ante lo que veía.

Krillin abrió la boca como para gritar, pero solo dejó escapar un chillido ahogado; para luego retroceder un poco, sobrecogido ante eso que Dende aún no veía, pero por sus reacciones, no quería verlo que era. Luego estaban Goku y Picolo, que en cuanto posó su vista en la enfermería, tomó a Gohan entre sus brazos y pronto lo retiró de ahí. Dende hubiera deseado que alguien lo hubiese detenido de haber visto lo que había dentro. En un inicio no entendía lo que veía, solo era una habitación roja. Pero el olor que despedía pronto lo hizo comprender. La habitación era roja por toda la sangre que había. Lo que alguna vez había sido vegeta, era ahora solo unos pocos restos de carne y huesos esparcidos por toda la habitación.

Pronto sintió a su lado el ky de Son Goku elevarse. Estaba furioso.

"¡Frieza!" Gritó y nadie pudo detenerlo, se dirigió tan rápido como el pensamiento a donde se encontraba el tirano.

Dende percibió todo esto, pudo sentir como los demás también se dirigían a ese lugar, aun no sabía si para detener a Son Goku o para enfrentarse a Frieza, pero tenía la sensación de que él no había sido el causante de esto. Le parecía que el tirano era mucho más meticuloso y limpio que esto, esto parecía una matanza brutal y desorganizada. .

Después de dar una última mirada a la escalofriante escena, Dende se dirigió aunque con paso más trémulo que los guerreros, a la sala de comando. No quería perderse solo en la inerte nave.

Antes de entrar, dio un gran suspiro, ya podía escuchar los gritos y aun le faltaban un par de metros . Justo cuando parecía que la discusión pasaría a los golpes, la mujer con su voz como estallido, los calló a todos.

"¡Frieza ha estado aquí todo el tiempo!"

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Frieza estaba frente a Son Goku, ambos cara con cara a punto de golpearse, Piccolo y Gohan listos para socorrer a su camarada, Krillin tratando de calmar las cosas.

Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio, Bulma continuó. "Hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, Goku."

"Pero Bulma, Vegeta-"intervino Goku.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "¿Estás se-seguro de que está muerto?" La voz le temblaba.

Por la mente de todos pasó la sangrienta imagen.

"Si Bulma. No solo lo vimos, tampoco podemos sentir su ky." Afirmó Krillin.

"Bueno, entonces está claro lo que sucedió." Dijo Frieza satisfecho. "Parece que tienen algunos traidores en su grupo de amigos." Terminó con una burlona mirada a cada uno. "Creo que en verdad son perfectos para mi ejército. Vegeta era fuerte, pero poco confiable. No es una pérdida tan grande." Dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Goku se tensó. "¿cómo puedes-"Piccolo lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

"Si Frieza no fue… entonces hay alguien más en la nave." Dijo finalmente Gohan.

"No puedo sentir ningún otro ky además de los que estamos aquí ahora." Dijo Dende.

"ah, sí, sus trucos; pues bien, veamos si hay alguien más en la nave o solo un traidor entre nosotros." Dijo divertido Frieza, para luego regresar a su asiento y teclear algunos comandos. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ""No, lo siento mucho, pero solo se registran siete lecturas de energía en éste momento. Al parecer tenemos un pequeño asesino entre nosotros. No los culpo, Vegeta provoca ese tipo de reacciones hacia sí mismo. Solo lamento no haber sido yo quien lo matase, pero bueno, no siempre se logra lo que se desea… no importa cuanto lo queramos."

Goku estaba disgustado con todo lo que Frieza decía. No podía entender tanta vileza e indiferencia por la vida. Pero estaba más preocupado por lo que le había sucedido a Vegeta. Se lamentaba por la vida de su camarada, pero más le preocupaba quién había hecho algo tan atroz.

Vegeta estaba indefenso, recuperándose. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos había sido. Piccolo había estado con él desde que salieron de la enfermería; mientras que Krillin, su hijo y el pequeño Namekusein habían estado también juntos todo el tiempo. Desde que se encontraron cerca de las cocinas no se había separado más que unos minutos. Gohan era quien se había quedado fuera de las cocinas por unos momentos, pero estaba seguro de que su hijo jamás haría algo así, mucho menos a alguien que no pudiese defenderse, no importa que fuese alguien como Vegeta.

Goku miró a su hijo por un momento. Negó para sí mismo.

"Estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, y si Bulma dice que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, significa que hay alguien más en la nave. Será mejor que la revisemos. Dijo con decisión el último Saiyan puro con vida.

"Yo me quedaré aquí." Dijo Piccolo, situándose en una esquina del amplio cuarto.

Goku y Piccolo intercambiaron miradas por unos instantes.

""Muy bien, eso será mejor." La verdad era que ninguno confiaba en Frieza, y a pesar de que no podrían hacer algo contra él, mucho menos en una nave, era preferible tener un ojo sobre el monstro. "¿alguien más se quiere quedar?" preguntó Goku a los tres restantes.

Los tres, Gohan, Dende y Krillin, posaron su mirada sobre Frieza un instante, quien les respondió con una maléfica sonrisa. Negaron todos con la cabeza. Preferían estar en cualquier otro lado que cerca del psicópata.

"Claro, yo me quedaré aquí… apuesto a que uno de ustedes no regresará… "decía divertido Frieza. "Voto por ese pequeño." Dijo señalando a Dende. "Y no es por espantarlos niños, pero ustedes no conocen la infinita sed de sangre de los Saiyans… si fuera ustedes me cuidaría de ese mono que los acompaña,… "los cuatro se iban ya por el pasillo, escuchando aún las venenosas palabras del tirano. "Recuerden que ahora me pertenecen, así que traten de no morir." Lo último que escucharon al dar la vuelta al pasillo, fue la siniestra riza de Frieza que resonaba por todos los pasillos con siniestro eco.

*Notas de la autora:

Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Bueno... no sé qué decir, más que para éste capítulo, las canciones son: 'Disturbios', de san pascualito rey; Killing Strangers de Marilyn Manson; y Nightclubbing, Iggy Pop; Jorge Q. Paniagua "Bestiario" (Para flauta y piano) Segundo Mov. Chaneques.


	2. Chapter 2

2.-

"Cuando una persona está viva, es blanda y flexible. Cuando está muerta, se vuelve dura y rígida. Cuando una planta está viva, es blanda y tierna. Cuando está muerta, se vuelve marchita y seca. Por ello, lo duro y lo rígido son compañeros de lo muerto: lo blando y lo flexible son compañeros de lo vivo." Tao Té Ching

Poco después el extraño silencio de los pasillos también fue demasiado para ellos. Goku notó con extrañeza que sus pasos no hacían ningún tipo de ruido sobre el piso que parecía ser metálico.

Gohan, notando ésta misma particularidad, no le pareció más que terrible un piso que insinuaba el silencio que seguro debían guardar en sus corazones los soldados al servicio de Frieza. Pasillos más adelante, Goku registraba distraídamente pasillos y cuartos. Estaba intranquilo con lo que había sucedido. No fue sino hasta que Gohan lo jaló, que se dio cuenta de que habían estado llamándolo varias veces ya.

"Finalmente me escuchas, Goku." Dijo Krillin serio. "Te decía que si en verdad no crees que fuese Frieza."

Goku frunció el ceño pero no contestó.

"Creo que lo mejor será comenzar desde donde estaba Vegeta… quizá ahí haya algo…" dijo un inseguro Gohan. Nadie quería regresar ahí.

"No pudo haber sido nadie más. Sé lo que dijo la señorita Bulma, pero todos los demás estábamos juntos." Decía Dende.

"No lo sé…. Dime Goku, ¿estás seguro de que Piccolo estuvo contigo todo el tiempo?" preguntó Krillin a su amigo. "Sé que parece haber cambiado y todo eso, pero tienes que recordar que hasta hacía poco era también nuestro enemigo."

"¡El señor Piccolo no haría eso!" defendió Gohan, a lo que Dende asentía.

"Estoy de acuerdo," hizo segundas el namekiano. Los namekusein no somos naturalmente asesinos. Debe haber una muy buena justificación para que alguno de nosotros hiciera algo así." Insistía el pequeño.

Krillin negó con la cabeza. "Piccolo no es como tus namekusein, él se crio en la tierra y creeme cuando te digo que puede ser cruel."

"De todas maneras no fue él." Dijo Goku firme. "Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo. Y estoy seguro de que no fue ninguno de nosotros, por lo que debe haber alguien más en la nave…. No podemos desconfiar de ninguno de nosotros… el único que pudo haberlo hecho era Frieza y no pudo haberlo hecho sin que Bulma se diese cuenta. En ese caso la hubiera matado a ella primero, es mucho más débil que él." Hizo una pausa.

"Pero no puedo sentir ningún otro ky en la nave. Los que estamos somos muy pocos y aislados, aunque hubiese alguien más en la nave y estuviese escondiendo su ky, deberíamos poder sentirlo." Trataba de hacer sentido Krillin.

Llegaron a la habitación donde había muerto Vegeta. Ni Dende ni Gohan quisieron entrar a la ensangrentada habitación, por lo que permanecieron en el arco de la puerta, mientras Goku y Krillin entraban a inspeccionar.

Dende trataba de pensar en algo. Algo en su mente, tenía que recordar algo y no sabía que era.

(*)

Mientras tanto en el puente de la nave, Bulma trataba de entender los sistemas en el complicado idioma. Afortunadamente tenía un traductor, aunque básico, que pudo recuperar del transmisor de Raditz. Y aunque concentrada en lo que hacía no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de sucederle a Vegeta. Era una verdadera lástima que un hombre tan atractivo muriese, pero a decir verdad y a pesar de lo que goku dijese, sospechaba del hombre verde parado en la esquina. No podía olvidar que alguna vez había sido él quien mató a sus amigos e intentó matarla a ella. No hacía mucho era un enemigo. Por otra parte, el tal Frieza hasta ahora no había hecho nada, bueno, había matado a varios namekusein pero eso era algo que por ahora eludía su mente.

Por otro lado, un molesto Frieza redactaba un informe para la TPO y su padre, a quien no le gustaría saber que perdió a todos sus soldados incluyendo a sus tenientes y a la fuerza Ginyu. Maldito papeleo vogón. Y a pesar de que tenía ya a sus reemplazos, tardarían algún tiempo en adaptarse y aprender la organización del imperio. Le esperaba un largo camino con estos nuevos soldados. Además, si ellos no habían matado a Vegeta, significaba que había alguien más en la nave, por lo que a la par, revisaba todas las cámaras, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, por ahora el nuevo grupo de monos se encontraba en la enfermería. Hasta ahora no parecían estar haciendo nada más que investigar. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que efectivamente hubiese sido uno de ellos. Por lo que había entendido Vegeta y los otros solo habían tenido una alianza momentánea.

"Se necesita clave para acezar a los registros de energía de las personas en la nave, ¿podría tenerlo? Supongo que puedo jaquear el sistema, pero sería más rápido si me dijeras la clave." Rompió el silencio Bulma, dirigiéndose a Frieza.

Divertido, y sin quitarle la vista a su monitor, Frieza contestó. "¿crees poder jaquear el sistema? Anda, inténtalo."

Bulma infló los cachetes y se resistió a contestarle de mala manera al tirano. Después de todo, no habría mejor forma de probarse que haciéndolo y en tiempo record.

Piccolo regresó su atención a las energías de Gohan y los demás. Parecían un poco tensos, pero no estaban en peligro, además no parecía haber nadie más en la nave. Alerta, se preguntaba que quien o que había matado a vegeta. Si bien no sabía casi nada sobre tecnología, se preguntaba si habría algún tipo de dispositivo en la enfermería que podría haber hecho eso, era la única manera que se le ocurría, ya que Frieza no pudo haberlo hecho, ya que no solo sucedió muy rápido, sino que tampoco sintieron nada. El ky de Frieza era difícil de esconder ya que al parecer el saurio no sabía cómo bajar o esconder su ky. Krillin y los niños habían estado lo suficientemente lejos y no pensaba que ellos podrían haberlo hecho. La única opción era que había alguien más en la nave, alguien que podía esconder su ky muy bien, o Frieza lo había hecho con algún dispositivo. Por ahora solo pondría especial atención a todo su alrededor, ya que también tenía una muy mala sensación de todo esto. Algo no cuadraba.

(*)

"No hay nada aquí. Será mejor que revisemos la nave de punta a punta." Dijo Goku saliendo de la enfermería. "Vamos, los elevadores están por aquí, o eso creo… esta nave no tiene letreros y todo parece igual." Trató de aligerar el ambiente. Temerosos, todos lo acompañaron.

La nave le parecía repulsiva a Dende. Era tan estéril, con formas tan regulares y predecibles que te podían perder. Extrañaba las azules praderas de su planeta. Las irregularidades de las rocas y el calor del sol. Éste lugar era tan tontamente paralelo. No había colaboración entre las partes, solo una insensible frigidez que era caótica y escalofriante. Sentía en esas dictaminadas y precisas formas, encerrarse una sutil amenaza.

Pero miró a sus compañeros y observó que todos parecían alerta pero tranquilos, no parecían perturbados por las regulares y rectas líneas del encerrado espacio, y supuso que estaban ellos acostumbrados a ese tipo de espacios. Gohan era el único que parecía más intranquilo con todo lo sucedido.

Siguieron tensos, alerta y algo perdidos por su recorrido en la nave, no sin perderse en varias ocasiones por lo semejante que parecían todos los pasillos y lo incomprensible de los pocos letreros que encontraban en el camino.

En varios pasillos reinaba una absoluta obscuridad hasta que daban algún paso dentro de la penumbra. Al parecer para ahorrar energía, los pasillos eran fotosensibles, lo que hacía que tuviesen que aventurarse un poco más de lo que les gustaría.

Ya pasados los dos pisos superiores, a punto de terminar de ser recorrido el tercero, era el turno de Krillin de explorar la estancia. Odiaba que no podía deslumbrarse absolutamente nada desde el pasillo. Ninguno de los cuartos tenía puertas, al parecer éstas se activaban desde dentro, pero lo único que se veía desde el pasillo era una boca rectangular de obscuridad; por lo que con un resoplido y una mirada de resignación hacia su amigo de toda la vida, dio el primer paso dentro de el ineludible espacio...

(*)

Frieza observaba con molestia y diversión a partes iguales, el recorrido de sus monos; pensó que les había tomado bastante tiempo encontrar los elevadores, llegar al piso superior y finalmente hacer lo que él hubiera supuesto que debían haber hecho desde un inicio. Comenzar a recorrer la nave de principio a fin, lo cual podía suponer dos cosas, o eran demasiado tontos o no había nadie más en la nave y solo fingían de mala manera. Como fuese, él seguía su recorrido al tiempo que buscaba en otros pisos si efectivamente había alguien más en la nave.

"Lo tengo." escuchó Frieza decir a su nuevo científico. "Con que estás siguiendo a Goku y los demás." Dijo ella, lo cual hizo que finalmente le dirigiera la vista.

Bulma seguía sentada frente a su monitor.

"¿qué dices?" preguntó Frieza con recelo.

Bulma señaló el monitor. "los estás siguiendo por las cámaras, me hubieras dicho desde antes y ayudaba a buscar en los otros pisos, no puedes tener tu atención en ellos y los otros pisos al mismo tiempo; se te podría escapar algo."

Frieza alzó una ceja, sorprendido pero sin perder la compostura. "Entraste al sistema entonces. Interesante, parece que no serás un desperdicio después de todo."

"¡¿Después de todo?! "

Frieza sonrió.

"¡¿Un desperdicio?!" Bulma enrojeció del enojo. "¡¿pero cómo te atreves?! ¡Deberías saber que en verdad valgo mucho, soy una genio! ¡Una súper genio! ¡Una súper humana genio! ¡Conmigo te sacaste el premio mayor! ¡No tienes ni idea de ¡

"¿qué fue eso?! Interrumpió Piccolo acercándose a los monitores.

Incluso con toda la velocidad que Goku poseía , no pudo alcanzar a detener a su amigo. Pasó todo tan rápido incluso para sus aumentados sentidos. En un momento su amigo estaba dando un paso dentro de la habitación, y al siguiente, su amigo ya no estaba. El instante en el que entró no fue diferente al que una persona tarda al entrar en una habitación; sin embargo, estaba condenado desde el la primera fracción de segundo en que lo hizo. Fue también solo una fracción de segundo lo que Krillin pudo percibir cuando las luces se prendieron, pero de forma tal que aunque su cerebro lo vio, no hubo vida suficiente para que lo comprendiese. Al instante siguiente, ya estaba muerto.

Igual que la habitación de Vegeta, ésta estaba cubierta de sangre por todas partes, pudo reconocer algunos restos de lo que hasta hacía unos momentos había sido su amigo.

Dende lo entendió en el momento en el que Krillin desapareció. La criatura que hasta hacía poco dormitaba en su planeta, se había despertado y entrado a la nave. Dende jamás se había acercado al lugar donde reposaba, las sensaciones que le recorrían al acercarse aunque fuese un poco a dicha isla le habían parecido repugnantes y desoladoras.

*Notas de Smithback:

Para ésta ocasión, las canciones son:

A Song for the Dead de Queens of the Stone Age; Jorge Q. Paniagua "Bestiario" (Para flauta y piano) Primer Mov. El Tatacmó, y Vertebrae by Vertebrae de Björk.

*ni que decir, Muchas gracias por los mensajitos, de verdad que me alegran el día.

Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, pero el siguiente.. uff. Será un poco más largo que el primero…¡listos para conocer al no-invitado?


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

"No cabe duda de que el hombre, en todas las épocas y en todo momento, crea a los dioses conforme a sus necesidades; crea a los dioses a su imagen y semejanza..."Eduardo Matos Moctezuma." EL ROSTRO DE LA VIDA Y DE LA MUERTE

Dende recordaba cómo los otros niños y él jugaban a ver quién podía acercarse más, pero nadie en verdad lograba hacerlo. La isla que albergaba a la criatura estaba bastante lejos, y los niños solo jugaban a ir a medio océano de distancia. Los líderes de las aldeas eran los que se podían acercar más para hacer los rezos necesarios. Pero ellos también guardaban cierta distancia.

Cuando niño, su jefe de aldea les había dicho lo que sucedió hacía ya mucho tiempo. Un asteroide, que más bien resultó una nave mitad orgánica, cayó a su planeta. Dende recordó con increíble precisión las palabras de su líder de aldea, casi podía escuchar sus cadentes y cálidas palabras, con esa tersa voz con la que pacientemente solía responder a todas sus preguntas. –Ocurrió mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran niños, yo aún era joven.- Dende sintió una oleada de tristeza ante el recuerdo de sus maestros y amigos, todos muertos ahora. –antes aún de verlo, lo pudimos sentir. Era enorme y desolador. Algunos miembros del clan del dragón comenzaron a llorar sin razón aparente.- seguía su maestro. –Yo no pude ir, aún era muy joven, pero lo vi caer, lo pude sentir. Era como si el corazón de algún místico ser se hubiese desprendido y estuviese cayendo. Detrás de si dejaba una estela roja y obscura, pero venía envuelto de los colores más maravillosos que jamás haya visto, cambiaban y resplandecían, roza, azul como nuestros pastos, morados como nuestras flores, amarillos como las frutas de los kcab, verde como la tarde más tranquila. Un espectáculo hermoso pero con un terrible presagio.-

Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido , los namekusein habían pedido ayuda a su dragón Sagrado; Porunga les explicó entonces el principio de dicho bólido. Aunque de naturaleza divina, un dios menor de la muerte que había sido sacado primero de su dominio, luego del planeta de los seres que estúpidamente creyeron poderlo controlar; la criatura que por nombre tenía Ixpuzteque, un paso más entre el orden del universo, por lo tanto inmortal, fuera de su elemento, planeta y lugar original, sin ofrendas que se le ofreciesen, despertaría en su básica naturaleza.

Sin ser de naturaleza maligna; no obstante, con su representación la cual era la de la muerte, el Ixpuzteque se movería por los criterios bajo los que fue creado.

Éste dios menor era también por su misma condición inmortal, ya que había sido creada al mismo tiempo que la vida. Por lo que solo podía ser contenido. La pena bajo la que caería cualquier ser vivo que intentase terminar con su vida sería el olvido de esta; no solo la muerte física, sino la espiritual, sin oportunidad de del infierno, cielo o reencarnación, solo la infinita no existencia.

Finalmente porunga les comunicó los rezos que podrían mantener a Ixpuzteque inerme.

(+*)

Lo único que Son Goku pudo percibir fue u un sutil olor a flores. Su amigo, aquél con quien entrenó desde chico y que lo acompañó a tantas aventuras ya no estaba. Se había desvanecido. Y ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de intentar impedirlo. Era una de las pérdidas más súbitas que había tenido; tan parecido a como había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo ya con su abuelito, esa persona había muerto en un respiro. La tristeza se había instalado. Krillin ya no estaba vivo. No había nada contra que o quien volcar su frustración. Solo se había ido. Y estaba seguro de que no había sido culpa de nadie que él hubiese podido detener. La mezcla de olores de sangre y flores se hizo demasiado para su sensible nariz, incluso más que la sangrienta visión frente a él. El olor era lo más impactante; un olor metálico, dulce y caliente a la vez.

No podía respirar, el aire se negaba a circular.

"¡salgan de ahí!" se escuchó la voz de Piccolo por los altavoces.

¿Qué?" preguntó Gohan a lo sucedido y a lo que decía la voz de Piccolo.

"Estábamos viendo todo… no sabemos que era, fue demasiado rápido., será mejor que regresen aquí. Los seguiremos por las cámaras."

(*)

Mientras corría por los inertes pasillos, Gohan se encontraba contrariado en muchas formas; tenía náuseas a pesar de no haber comido en bastante tiempo; tenía sin dudas miedo, pero por ahora solo seguía corriendo sin saber exactamente de que huía; a pesar de que las dos muertes anteriores se habían sembrado en su retina con fuerza, no parecía comprenderlas del todo aun.

(*)

"¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!" preguntaba Bulma a nadie en particular.

Aunque en silencio, Piccolo y Frieza se preguntaban lo mismo.

"¿Por qué no tienes un sistema de grabación? ¡Solo hay en vivo pero no guardas información! ¡Maldición!" seguía la genio mientras manipulaba las cámaras, al igual que Frieza. Por un lado, seguían al ahora trio por su rápida carrera por la nave, y por el otro revisaban cada lugar de la habitación y piso donde Krillin había muerto. Si no fuese por la sangre y restos, no imaginarían que algo inusual y grotesco hubiese sucedido.

Frieza y Bulma seguían discutiendo al tiempo que manipulaban las cámaras. Sin duda su discusión era solo una distracción al no poder comprender lo que había sucedido. Piccolo en silencio solo veía el recorrido de los chicos. Algo había en la nave. Algo que no tenía ky, algo que los sobrepasaba en velocidad, algo que al parecer los estaba cazando. Solo esperaba que Gohan y Dende salieran bien de todo esto.

(*)

La situación era incomprensible para Son Goku. Había presenciado una muerte, pero a diferencia de otras anteriores, no había podido hacer nada siquiera para intentar detenerla. La impotencia era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y el recuerdo de la muerte de su abuelito le era demasiado cercana a ese sentimiento de impotencia. La situación lo sobrepasaba como nunca antes; le era incomprensible e de una forma en la que jamás se había enfrentado. La muerte de su amigo de la infancia, aquel que algún día lo trató de engañar, quien lo acompañó a torneos, entrenamientos y demás, esta muerte le era inaccesible.

Separados ya por algunos pasillos, tanto goku como Bulma pensaban en lo mismo. Al menos aún tenían a las esferas de la tierra. Algo de lo que Frieza no debía enterarse. aun podían hacer algo… pero quizá no por Krillin, ya que ésta era la segunda vez que moría….

Después de una corta carrera, a pesar de que a los tres les pareció mucho más larga de lo que en realidad pareció, sin contar la monotonía de los largos pasillos, finalmente llegaron a donde Bulma y los demás.

Sin aliento y sin saber que decir, Goku abrazó a su otra mejor amiga, Bulma. No lloró, pero no podría decirse que le faltaran ganas.

Pocos segundos después, se recompuso lo suficiente como para poder recapitular el punzante y fatídico suceso.

"¿qué fue lo que pudieron ver en las cámaras?" fue Gohan quien rompió el impasible silencio.

"Nada" después de unos segundos de un incómodo mutismo, Piccolo respondió. "solo pareció moverse algo en la habitación, justo antes de que Krillin…"

"Sucumbiese" finalizó un tranquilo Frieza.

"Lo raro." Siguió Bulma, al ver la expresión de Goku, "fue que las luces no lo detectaron, no hasta que Krillin se movió dentro…las luces no parecen haberse modificado y nada salió después de esa habitación. No hay nada ahí…"

Un sordo –clang- proveniente del golpeteo de la cola de Frieza contra el suelo, sonaba en la estancia, pero nadie parecía moverse o saber qué hacer. Frieza era el único que parecía estar disfrutando de todo, aunque ligeramente preocupado por lo que estuviese en su nave, estaba seguro que podría contra ello. Se encontraba más que nada molesto por que estaban asesinando en sus narices a sus nuevos soldados…

Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, contemplando ya fuese la muerte de un amigo, el peligro o la incomodidad de la situación. Después de unos segundos que parecieron mucho más largos sin duda acentuado por la ausencia de sonido, como boca de precipicio.

Frieza y Gohan hablaron al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dijo el más pequeño. "Bien, ¿alguna sugerencia?" dijo el otro.

Frieza miró con reprobación al pequeño, como si fuese culpa suya haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que sé que es…" dijo Dende. Todas las miradas se posaron en el con diversas expresiones, desde el desdén hasta la desconfianza.

"¿Sabes tú que es lo que está en la nave arremetiendo contra mis soldados? Tu niñajo de porquería… si me has ocultado valiosa información me aseguraré sacártela por-"

"No, no es así." Dende miró a los demás, buscando apoyo. Estaba aterrado del monstro frente a él. Gohan lo tomó del hombro para tranquilizarlo, a lo que dende dio una profunda respiración y continuó. "No estoy seguro pero creo que puede ser una criatura … una especie de dios menor elemental que llegó a mi planeta hace mucho tiempo ya. Se llama Ixpuzteque."

Frieza alzó una ceja. "¿Dios menor? ¿Qué es eso exactamente?"

"No… no estoy seguro… eso fue lo que porunga nos dijo." Decía terriblemente intimidado el pequeño namekusein.

"en la escala de organización del universo, creo que se encontraría justo arriba de King Kay, aunque no estoy muy seguro, ya que King Kai no es un elemental." Dijo Goku pensativamente…. Sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano.

"Eso no ayuda… y que hace…. ¿por qué nos está atacando?" preguntó Bulma frustrada por la falta de respuestas.

A tropezones, el nervioso niño continuó. "Es un dios de la muerte, mantiene el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Al parecer en su planeta, donde lo adoraban, algo sucedió… la población intentó manipularlo y al no poder contenerlo, lo enviaron al espacio… llegó a mi planeta y desde entonces lo hemos mantenido dormido mediante rezos especiales… supongo que se despertó por…" Dende miró de reojo a Frieza. "Los últimos acontecimientos." Finalizó.

"Entonces… ¿tenemos que rezarle?" preguntó Gohan pensando en lo poco que sabía de religión, pero Dende negó con la cabeza.

"Son oraciones especiales y yo no las sé…. Creo que nadie de los que quedan las sabe…. Yo… no sé qué podemos hacer… lo siento."

Gohan le dio un apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo.

Molesto, Frieza bufó.

"Bien, entonces tendremos simplemente que matarlo."

Goku y Dende negaron con la cabeza. "Eso no servirá si es un dios menor," dijo Goku. "No solo son inmortales, sino que la muerte, incluso del alma, espera a quien intente matarlos…"

"Bien, entonces regresemos a Namekusein, seguro alguien sabrá que hacer ahí." Propuso Bulma.

"No creo que losNamekusein que queden sean suficientes para contenerlo." Explicó con hastío ahora Piccolo. "además si llegamos allá será lo mismo, no podremos controlarlo." Además de que Piccolo no quería causarles más problemas aun a los pocos namekusein que restaban.

"¡¿entonces qué demonios hacemos?!" Chilló Bulma alzando los brazos.

"quizá ya no se mueva de donde está." Planteó Gohan, varias ideas, absurdas la mayoría, le venían a la mente. Jamás en ningún libro que estudió , se planteó una situación así.

Goku murmuraba para sí mismo, tratando de encontrar una solución. "quizá… quizá podamos hablar con él.. Tal vez si lo intentamos…. Es un dios menor, ¿no? Aunque elemental, debe poder entendernos. Quizá deberíamos solo hablar con él, ¿no creen?"

Todos si sin excepción hicieron una mueca ante la propuesta de Son, no estaban de acuerdo.

"Creo que habló bastante ya con tu amigo, ¿no crees?" indicó Frieza, una malévola sonrisa esparciéndose como infección sobre su rostro.

Goku se tensó ante la diabólica presencia de Frieza. No sabía que era peor, si el dios que había ya matado a dos personas cercanas a él, o la obscura presencia del emperador, que de igual manera encerraba una amenaza, aunque no tan sutil. Inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse. "yo intentaré hablar con él."

Piccolo, Gohan Dende y Bulma protestaron ante la declaración de su amigo. El tal Ixpuzteque, no parecía tener ganas de hablar.

"Goku, no puedes hacer eso… ya viste lo rápido que es, probablemente ni siquiera te percataste de lo que sucede, no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera." Insistió Piccolo.

"Pero Piccolo, si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado." Exponía Goku. "si logramos comunicarnos… quizá incluso se haga nuestro camarada. Tenemos que darle una oportunidad. Además nadie más tiene otra idea, ¿o si?"

El silencio de sus compañeros y de la de nave le respondió.

"y ¿cómo planeas encontrarlo? Nosotros apenas lo percibimos por las cámaras." Trataba de justificar Bulma.

"Y no percibimos su Ky, papá." Añadió Gohan.

Goku asintió. "Pero creo que puedo olerlo. Pude percibir un olor a flores justo antes de que Krilin entrara a la habitación, también lo percibí, aunque menos, donde había estado Vegeta."

Piccolo exasperado rodó los ojos. "¿Piensas ir oliendo toda la nave?"

"hum.. Puedo comenzar por … por donde Krillin…. " dijo el guerrero, un poco inseguro.

Una vez más nadie sabía que decir. No parecía haber otra opción; después de todo, Goku era probablemente el más apto para intentar hablar con la criatura.

"Yo iré también." Sentenció Frieza, sorprendiendo y dejando boquiabiertos a todos. Frieza parecía estar muy divertido con la reacción de sus soldados.

"Muchas gracias-" comenzó Goku, pero Pronto Frieza lo interrumpió, con un ligero golpe de su cola en la cara.

"No lo hago por ti, sucio mono, si algo está en mi nave yo mismo me encargaré de deshacerme de ello, y si estoy dejando que tu vayas, es porque no serás más que una buena carnada."

El agresivo comentario y acción del emperador, hizo recordar a todos que no solo tenían que preocuparse de Ixpuzteque.

Tragándose todas las amargas palabras que le hubiesen gustado salir, Son Goku, señaló la puerta.

"Bien, comenzaremos por la habitación donde murió tu amigo. Y ustedes," dijo señalando a Bulma y los demás. "observen todas las cámaras, no pierdan ningún detalle y en cuanto vean algo inusual, por más pequeño quesea, nos lo comunicarán de inmediato, ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Frieza siseó. "Sé que son nuevos en esto por lo que tienen que ir aprendiendo, pero si hago alguna pregunta espero que respondan con un –si señor-, pequeños inútiles." Y sin decir más, El tirano se dirigió a la salida de la estancia, seguido por Son.

(*)

Mientras Bulma y Dende seguían por las cámaras a los dos viajeros, Piccolo y Gohan vigilaban la habitación donde había sido asesinado Krillin, así como todo ese pasillo. Tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo, Gohan comentaba en voz alta sus observaciones. "No sé en qué momento subió, Nosotros estuvimos usando los elevadores… aunque solo fue un piso arriba de lo de Vegeta…" el silencio se tragó el resto de sus pensamientos. Nadie quería recordar lo sucedido con Krillin o Vegeta.

"Son muy rápidos, ¿no?" dijo Dende a nadie en específico al seguir a Frieza y Goku por la nave. No tenían mucho de haberse retirado y ya estaban por llegar a donde Krillin. Todos estaban tensos al pensar en lo que podrían encontrarse, no tenían idea de que era exactamente, como era, cómo reaccionaría o siquiera una idea de sus capacidades. Ciertamente Goku y Frieza eran los más fuertes y por lo tanto quizá los más aptos para enfrentarse contra la criatura, y aun así nadie podía quitarse esa sensación de nervios y desventura.

(*)

Goku trataba de pensar en algo de qué hablar con, aparentemente su nuevo jefe, pero no le venía nada a la mente. La subida al elevador le parecía eterna con dicha compañía, y el espacio demasiado monótono para distraerse con algo, y definitivamente no quería pensar en la reciente muerte de su amigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía sobrepasado, como si estuviese viviendo todo debajo de una pesada roca.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, tanto Frieza como Goku revisaban la ensangrentada habitación, levitaron ambos un poco para no esparcir aún más la sangre, pero no encontraron nada inusual; de hecho tampoco encontraron huellas que entrasen o saliesen de la habitación, lo cual notaron ambos. Goku era un excepcional cazador por los años de su niñez, y Frieza era increíblemente perspicaz, aun con todas sus habilidades combinadas, no pudieron notar nada extraño más que ese dejo de olor a flores, ahora ya casi imperceptible, pero de igual manera Frieza lo pudo confirmar.

Frieza se dirigió a las cámaras. "Supongo que ustedes aun no encuentran nada, ¿no? ¡Cuarteto de inútiles!"

Unos segundos después se pudo escuchar por los altavoces una airada Bulma. "¡¿A quién le dices inútil?" Yo no sé estos tres, pero ¡definitivamente no soy una inútil!" Por detrás se escuchaban las voces de Gohan y Dende tratando de calmar a su compañera. " ¡Eres un grosero y-" la voz se interrumpió.

Esta vez habló Gohan. "No señor, no podemos encontrar nada, Bulma y Dende vigilan el resto de la nave mientras que el señor Picolo y yo los seguimos, pueden decirnos a donde se dirigen ahora para ir revisando la habitación o pasillo." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "¿Señor?

"No sé quién sea quien, pero parece que al menos uno si está entendiendo." Dijo Frieza saliendo de la habitación.

Frieza se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su nuevo soldado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Goku estaba realmente confundido, ¿por qué Frieza solo se quedaba ahí parado? Pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo preguntárselo; Parecía enojarse de cualquier cosa… como Bulma Aveces…. Quizá si como a Bulma solo lo alagaba….

"Pa-pareces muy fuerte." Dijo de la nada Goku, a lo que Frieza solo rodó los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero ¿ya sabes a donde ir ahora?" respondió Frieza. "Espero que no mintieses cuando dijiste que podías seguir el olor." Amenazó el líder.

Por varios pasillos Goku se dedicó a olisquear por todas partes como sabueso, no hubiera sorprendido que Frieza sacase una correa y la atara al cuello de Son, lo cual Bulma comentó y fue recibido con silenciosas risas por parte de los terrestres y una pregunta por Dende, lo cual hizo que los vigilantes se relajasen un poco, trataban de ser positivos, pero internamente todos estaban tirantes como resortes a punto de saltar al más mínimo movimiento inusual. Después de un rato, incluso Dende comenzó a marearse, no estaba acostumbrado a mirar una pantalla brillante por tanto tiempo y con imágenes tan repetitivas. Gohan le aconsejó descansar un momento a lo que el otro pequeño accedió.

En silencio, Piccolo analizaba la situación, ¿cómo acabar con algo inmortal? Si el plan de Goku o la fuerza de Frieza no resultaban ser suficientes, no tendrían otra salida más que esperar a llegar a algún planeta, si es que lo lograban hacer vivos… y si lo hacían, posiblemente también pondrían en peligro a las personas de dicho planeta. Era una situación en la que nadie podía salir ganador. Esperaba que su antiguo enemigo pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Sus pensamientos pasaron después a Gohan y Dende. Sentía una responsabilidad por ambos niños; la protección que sentía por el pequeño namekusein, a quien apenas conocía, era residuo de su nueva adquisición.

Por otra parte, Bulma daba vueltas a las mismas ideas que Piccolo, aunque trataba ella de encontrar una solución más técnica . Quizá podría diseñar un contenedor para la criatura,…. Pero para eso tendría que llegar a algún taller bien equipado. Corrían por su mente las ecuaciones y cálculos necesarios para dicha tarea, sin embargo trataba de evadir el punto importante, sobrevivir hasta llegar a ese lugar. La vida le había enseñado que Goku siempre de alguna forma solucionaba los problemas, era como si con él cargara toda la positividad del mundo, por lo que en verdad esperaba que su amigo pudiese hacer algo, entablar una conversación, llegar a algún acuerdo con la bestia. Después de todo, era lo que regularmente sucedía alrededor de su amigo. Pensó en Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, e incluso Vegeta por poco tiempo, todos ellos de alguna manera se habían vuelto sus aliados. No dudaba que Goku pudiese hacer lo mismo en ésta ocasión. –Que locura- pensaba.-Goku amigo de un Dios menor.

"¿Está ahí?" preguntó Gohan por los comunicadores, sacando a todos de su estupor.

Goku se había detenido en el piso superior. Tan solo de salir del elevador lo percibió fuerte y penetrante. Un olor dulce y sutil, demasiado ligero y bello para anunciar algo tan horrible.

"si. Creo que está en esa habitación." Dijo Goku señalando una puerta no muy lejos de él.

"No la iluminen aun." Ordenó Frieza. "¿pueden ver algo?" Preguntó a los demás, sin quitarle la vista a la obscura puerta.

"No, está totalmente a obscuras; tampoco los lectores de energía o temperatura registran algo. Es como si la habitación estuviera vacía." Respondió Bulma.

Piccolo deseaba más que nada estar en ese lugar. Se sentía inútil estando ahí sentado, solo viendo a la ridícula pantalla. En un inicio se quedó por no dejar solos a los niños y a la mujer, ya que podrían ser blancos fáciles, pero ya que lo tenían localizado, una parte de él quería estar frente a aquello y enfrentarlo, y otra parte se revelaba ante tan desconocida y ominosa criatura.

Frieza golpeaba impaciente con su cola el suelo con un certero compás,, con mirada seria, no parpadeaba siquiera mientras miraba la puerta. en su mente calculaba cada posible escenario.

"¿No hay otras salidas en la habitación, ¿cierto? Solo es un sanitario…"

"así es."

"Lo poco que pudimos ver o creímos poder ver de la criatura nos decía que era al menos del tamaño de nosotros… la nave en la que llegó…

¿De qué tamaño era?" Demandó con introspección.

"Creo que" Se escuchó la dudosa y temerosa voz de Dende responder. "era quizá como un árbol htims.." se escuchó un murmullo del otro lado. "Emm.. Es decir quizá como dos personas… no muy altas una sobre otra... aunque la nave era redonda… señor."

Frieza sonrió imperceptiblemente. "Perfecto." Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. "Adelante." Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Goku. "Puedes ir a hablar con tu amiguito. Yo esperaré aquí."

*Notas de Smithback:

Soundtrack para éste capítulo:; extraviados de Enjambre; Asesino de asesinos de cartel de santa; Jorge Q. Paniagua "Bestiario" (Para flauta y piano) Cuarto Mov. El Dzulúm

Yp… ja.. antes que otra cosa.. gracias por los review, me alivianan el estresante día a día. Y (ji ji ji ) el capítulo siguiente… será el último.. ¿corran sus apuestas!¿que creen que pasará? Me encantaría saber sus propuestas..

*Missy … si te gustó. Va para ti.


	4. Chapter 4

4.-

: "—Creo que ustedes podrían encontrar mejor manera de matar el tiempo —dijo— que ir proponiendo adivinanzas sin solución.

—Si conocieras al Tiempo tan bien como lo conozco yo — dijo el Sombrerero—, no hablarías de matarlo. ¡El Tiempo es todo un personaje!" Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

"el tiempo se detuvo y ese momento duró más

Que cualquier otro. Y el sonido se detuvo, y el

Momento se detuvo durante mucho tiempo,

Mucho más tiempo que un momento.

Luego, gradualmente, despertó otra vez el

Tiempo y prosiguió perezosamente su marcha.

"De hombres y ratones.

Todos, a excepción de Frieza, claro, protestaron. Incluso Goku se amedrentó un poco ante el súbito desafío. No se había dado cuenta que al estar acompañado incluso de un ser tan desalmado como Frieza, se sentía un poco más protegido.

"No es una pregunta. Ve." Dijo Frieza, ignorando todas las protestantes voces de las bocinas y dirigiéndose a Goku.

Entendiendo que realmente no tenía otra salida, puesto que él mismo se había ofrecido a hablar con la criatura, se dirigió con paso lento pero firme a la habitación. Como muchas otras que habían visitado antes y tal y como en la que su amigo murió, la habitación no tenía puerta más que una que se serraba por dentro; estaba abierta pero no se podía ver nada más que una funesta obscuridad. El gris metálico de las paredes contrastaba contra el dulce olor que podía percibir desde dentro. Parecía recordarle la tumba de su abuelo y grandes campos con flores, olía a atardeceres y tranquilidad. Se preguntó brevemente si era así la muerte. Pronto se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Ahora tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar en que estaba por hablar con el Ixpuzteque. Esperaba poder hablar pacíficamente con él, quizá aprender algo… como cada vez que había sucedido cuando conocía a un nuevo amigo.

Con la voz más firme y amigable que pudo, aun a un par de pasos de la puerta de la habitación, que sabía bien prendería sus luces en el momento en el que diese un paso adentro, Son Goku comenzó. "Señor Ixpuzteque, mi nombre es Son Goku. Antes que nada quiero decirle que vengo en paz… No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, ni yo ni mi compañero aquí presente… sé que su presencia no es la más agradable de todas, pero le aseguro que ninguno está molesto por las recientes muertes."

Frieza solo rodó los ojos ante los estúpidos comentarios de su soldado. Era más tonto de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Por otra parte, Bulma y los demás se encontraban pegados a la pantalla en donde se mostraba a su amigo caminando lentamente y hablándole a la criatura. En la pantalla de al lado se mostraba la habitación a obscuras, nada se movía ahí. Los presentes, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

"Los que murieron eran nuestros amigos, ¿sabe? Y esperamos que usted también lo sea." Un paso más y estaría dentro de la habitación. El guerrero se sorprendía de que a pesar de lo intenso del olor, no se sentía abrumado o incómodo por él. "Señor Ispusteque, voy a entrar. Le pido que no me ataque a mí ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Ninguno de nosotros le desea el mal. Solo queremos hablar, quizá podamos hablar y-" El último pensamiento de Son Goku fue que la muerte olía a libertad.

(*)

Más que el placentero olor a flores, las tontas palabras de su soldado o el súbito color rojo que ahora podía ver salpicado en toda la habitación, fue la rapidez con la que sucedió todo. No parpadeó, no se movió. Fue como si no hubiese pasado tiempo alguno entre el momento en el que su soldado estaba entrando ahí, y entre el instante en el que había muerto. Realmente no le tomó por sorpresa que su soldado muriese; era algo que tenía contemplado desde el momento en el que se ofreció a ir. Pero realmente esperaba poder tener alguna clave sobre la naturaleza real de la bestia.

Desde pequeño lo llamaron demonio, más aun a él que a su familia. Por lo que su concepto de dioses y demonios lo tenía en un plan bastante terrenal y real. En otras palabras. Dudaba de la naturaleza divina de la criatura. Sin embargo al haber presenciado ésta muerte, su certidumbre comenzaba a tambalear. Porque ¿qué clase de criatura era tan contradictoria y superior?

Trató de contenerla sensación de pánico que sintió por unos momentos, parecía haber tragado piedras y éstas revolverse en su pecho y estómago. Con todo el autocontrol que pudo, el cual era bastante al no mostrar ni un ápice de miedo, analizó lo sucedido. Sin duda la criatura no hablaría con ellos; no sabía si de hecho poseía la capacidad para comunicarse pero estaba claro que no lo haría. Probablemente era más fuerte y definitivamente más veloz que él o quizá movilizándose de una manera diferente a la física. Si como decía el pequeño enanito verde la criatura era inmortal, no tenía muchas opciones. Al menos aún tenía algunos soldados que usar para distraer al Ixpuzteque. Podría usarlos, si jugaba bien sus cartas, para entretener a la criatura mientras él huía… pero ¿qué hacer exactamente…? En verdad la idea de huir le causaba repugnancia, era como aceptar la derrota, algo que jamás había hecho antes y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a hacer. Decidió no acercarse más al lugar donde aún podía estar la criatura.

"y bien…" finalmente dijo. "¿Pudieron observar algo útil?" preguntó dirigiendo su vista a las cámaras y altavoces. "Espero que no desperdiciasen la vida de mi soldado."

Después de unos momentos de silencio, escuchó finalmente el pitido que anunciaba que estaban encendidos los micrófonos, pero lo único que podía escuchar eran intangibles palabras y lo que parecía una lucha. Por otro instante se estremeció, ¿estaría ahí la bestia, dejándolo a él para el cruento final?,¿estaría ahí atacándolos? Pero Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban discutiendo algo entre ellos, logró identificar las altisonantes palabras de la excéntrica fémina y lo que probablemente eran los otros tratando de contener a la mujer. Lo que comenzaba a ser cotidiano entre sus soldados lo logró calmar un poco.

Finalmente escuchó a uno de los pequeños responder. "Vi-vimos algo… señor…" su voz temblaba. "Pudimos ver su apariencia, pero eso es todo…"

"¿sigue ahí dentro? lograba ver la luz aun encendida en la ensangrentada estancia.

"No, no señor… es como si no se hubiese movido… solo pareció abrir los ojos… luego el señor… el señor Goku…." Hizo una pausa un poco más larga. "Y ya no estaba. No está dentro de la habitación… no lo podemos localizar en ningún lado del pasillo… no creo que se mueva como nosotros, señor…." Terminó el chiquillo, pero aún se escuchaba su respiración por los altavoces.

"Entiendo." Dijo el líder más para él que para los demás. ¡Enciendan todas las luces de la nave!" ordenó.

"¿co-cómo hacemos eso?" dijo la asustada voz del niño.

Frieza gruñó. No tenía paciencia para inútiles. "Dile a la mujer que si no es una tonta como parece sabrá cómo hacerlo. ¡Ahora!" Gritó el descontento hombre.

Dende miró atrás donde una Histérica Bulma y un Gohan que no podía contener las lágrimas, se abrazaban fuertemente. Pensó en no molestarlos, pero se aterró al regresar la vista a la consola de mando con todas esas teclas, colores y botones. "Em… se-señor Piccolo." No podía realmente molestar a esos dos, por lo que eligió la segunda opción.

Piccolo, estresado por l la muerte de su antiguo rival y padre de Gohan, tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que lo llamaban. "¿sí? Dende."

"El señor Frieza quiere que prendamos todas las luces de la nave."

Como para hacer notar su punto, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Frieza reclamando su lentitud.

Cansado, Piccolo resopló. "Bien, yo me encargo."

Dende se relajó un poco.

"¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡DEJEN E LLORIQUEAR! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer ahora! ¡Si sobreviven ya podrán llorar hasta deshidratarse!"

Dende puso la mano sobre su cara Azorado.

(*)

No mucho tiempo después, Frieza pudo percibir por fin que las luces, al menos las de su pasillo, se prendían. "Les tomó bastante tiempo." No le respondieron. "Ahora voy a regresar donde ustedes; uno de ustedes vigilen mi camino y los otros busquen en la nave. Me parece que no le gusta la luz, o al menos es más parcial a la obscuridad; también, parece que se mueve de una forma no física, por lo que tienen que estar muy pendientes de cualquier movimiento. ¡Entendido!"

La sarcástica voz de la mujer le respondió. "Sí señor." Obviamente molesta ante el tono con el que le hablaban.

Alerta, Frieza regresaba a la cabina principal. Jamás la nave le había parecido tan grande y opresiva. Cada pasillo, cada cuarto, aunque alumbrado, le sentía que guardaba una obscura amenaza. Caminaba con cuidado. Finalmente llegó al elevador, segundos antes de que las puertas de éste se abrieran, tuvo un súbito vértigo, pensó que la bestia podía salir de ahí, casi pudo ver la imagen de su sangre tiñendo todo el elevador. Estaba seguro de que moriría solo de abrirse la puerta. Las puertas se abrieron y nada había ahí. Tardó unos segundos en dar el paso para entrar.

"¿todo bien?" escuchó la voz por las bocinas.

"Claro que si." Respondió él para luego entrar al ascensor. No estaba seguro de que su respuesta fuese lo contundente que le hubiese gustado.

Jamás el ascensor le había parecido tan repulsivo. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido hacer una habitación tan pequeña y monótona? El ambiente le parecía pesado y solo quería salir de ahí. Pensó en salir de ahí y darse una vuelta por el pasillo en el que fuese, pero la idea se le hizo también ridícula. ¿Qué les diría a los inútiles que lo seguían? Claro que no tenía por qué darles explicaciones… se había decidido salir de ahí, cuando el elevador se detuvo donde debía. Frieza tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

"No hay nada en el pasillo. Está libre." Dijo de nuevo la voz en los parlantes.

Frieza se sintió asqueado al sentirse más tranquilo ante lo dicho por la voz y por haberla escuchado.

Cuando entró al cuarto, se encontró con las miradas de los chiquillos sobre él. La mujer y el namekiano ponían atención a las pantallas.

"¿lo han encontrado?" Preguntó altivo el tirano.

Piccolo contestó. "No podemos encontrarlo, es como si se hubiese desvanecido."

Impaciente, Frieza se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con su cola. "Bien. Entonces ¿qué es lo que sabemos sobre éste tal Ixpuzteque?"

"Es inmortal." Ofreció Gohan.

"y aunque no lo fuera, es demasiado rápido o se mueve de una forma contra la que no podemos hacer algo como intentar atacarlo." Contestó Piccolo.

"Huele a flores." Brindó el namekiano más joven.

"Quizá yo pudiese rastrearlo, pero de qué nos ayudaría." Replicó cabizbajo Gohan, seguramente pensando en su padre.

"Hasta ahora no ha atacado a un grupo, pero eso no significa que no lo pueda hacer." La cola de Frieza dio un fuerte –Clang- como para enfatizar sus palabras. "Vegeta no lo atacó, de hecho estaba bastante mal herido, por lo que no se tentará el corazón tampoco ante mujeres o niños." Otro sonoro –Clang-. "Hablar con él no funciona." -Clang- "¿qué si podemos hacer?" –Clang-.

Todos guardaron silencio sin saber que podían hacer.

"Contenerlo." Dijo finalmente Bulma quien no había movido su vista de las pantallas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba un poco más despeinada, pero visiblemente más tranquila ahora.

Frieza sonrió de medio lado. "¿y cómo pretendes hacer eso?"

Bulma hizo una mueca. "No estoy segura, pero quizá-"

"¡ahí está!" gritó Dende señalando una pantalla.

Todos se aglomeraron a dicha pantalla. La criatura grande, ominosa, pero elegante, se encontraba en el piso superior. Desaparecía y aparecía en diversos lugares de dicho piso. Aveces se detenía en algunos lugares al azar, cerraba sus lóbregos ojos y levantaba la cabeza como escuchando el sonido del espacio infinito; esos momentos en los que parecía más pacífico, eran los más aterradores, ya que de su única mandíbula inferior, podían ver lo que parecía su garganta, un agujero de un color rosa grisáceo, que lo hacía parecer podrido, algunas extrañas líneas en su redondeada garganta que daban a una profundidad absoluta; luego de esos instantes de serenidad, comenzaba una vez más desaparecía y aparecía, caminaba, exploraba y se movía.

Después de varios fascinadores minutos de verlo, desapareció de las pantallas.

"¡¿Dónde está?" Preguntó alguno de ellos, no importaba quien, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Sus ojos, como partículas sueltas, buscaban por todas las pantallas.

Fue dende, quien nervioso contestó. "¡en el siguiente piso!"

Ahí estaba la criatura. Sus plumas, coloridas y raramente dispersas por todo el cuerpo le daban una apariencia más grande justo cuando se aparecía, ya que se levantaban sutilmente. Al caminar, pudo notar Dende, que el Ixpuzteque no generaba sombra. Era increíblemente ágil para su tamaño y aspecto. A momentos parecía grotesco y a otros, casi hermoso.

"¿creen que esté buscándonos?" preguntó Gohan, fascinado con la criatura.

"Bien mujer ¿no estabas diciendo tu maravilloso plan?" demandó Frieza, también sin quitarle la vista al Ixpuzteque.

Bulma parpadeó, como regresando al momento, tampoco había podido quitarle la vista. "Eso creo… pero no estoy muy segura, no tengo toda la información…" Cerró los ojos, pensativa. Antes de que alguno pudiese decirle que continuase, ella siguió hablando aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como para concentrarse lo mejor que pudiese. "Si tan solo pudiésemos sacarlo de la nave… cerca de un agujero negro… tengo ya uno localizado no muy lejos de aquí… pero no sé cómo podríamos aislarlo… contenerlo para sacarlo. Así no estaríamos matándolo… solo… conteniéndolo."

"¿Podríamos acercarnos lo suficiente a uno?" preguntó el pequeño humano.

"¿Qué no eso lo mataría?" preguntó Piccolo, realmente confundido.

Tanto Frieza como Bulma negaron uno con la cabeza y el otro con la cola. "Es posible que solo lo enviase a otro lado de la galaxia u otro universo. La materia no puede solo desaparecer." Respondió Frieza.

Bulma frunció el ceño. "Yo estaba pensando en el halo…" Ante la cara de vacilación de todos, ella resopló y continuó. "Me refiero al horizonte de eventos."

Piccolo Dende y Gohan se sentían como si les estuviesen hablando en otro idioma.

"Sucios ignorantes" exclamó Frieza, cruzándose de brazos. "No importa, el punto es que tenemos una posible salida… pero el inconveniente prevalece. ¿Cómo enviarlo ahí? No irá solo."

"¿No hay otra nave?" preguntó Dende.

Frieza frunció el ceño y se dirigió a una de las computadoras. después de unos segundos, respondió. "Si la hay, efectivamente hay dos naves individuales. Pero…" regresó su vista a los niños. "¿cómo esperas meterlo ahí? Pequeño, ¿quieres ofrecerte cómo carnada?" Frieza sonreía maléficamente.

""¡Está ahora en el otro piso!" medio gritó Bulma. Mientras que Gohan se colocaba en frente de Dende como para defenderlo.

"No es necesario." Dijo Gohan.

"Lo que sea… no tenemos tiempo, está a solo dos pisos de llegar aquí." Dijo Piccolo serio.

"¿Te estás ofreciendo?" Dijo Frieza realmente divertido.

"podemos usar las naves." Indicaba un tenso Gohan.

"¡Claro!" Bulma se levantó de su asiento. "No tenemos por qué hacer que él se salga. ¡Podemos salirnos nosotros! A eso te referías ¿no Gohan?"

El niño asintió.

"Solo hay dos naves." Dijo Piccolo aún más serio.

"y… cómo piensas dirigir la nave al agujero?" cuestión Frieza.

""Puedo jaquear el sistema.. Hacer una programación… si tan solo tuviéramos un control remoto…" tecleaba desesperada Bulma.

"Lo teníamos." Reveló el tirano. "En mi vehículo personal que destruyeron en Namekusein" dijo entre dientes.

"¿En cuánto tiempo puedes hacer ese programa, Bulma?" Preguntó Gohan.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. "quince… quizá diez minutos."

Piccolo negó con la cabeza. "No tenemos ese tiempo."

Frieza sonrió ligeramente. "Bien, yo no sé ustedes pero esto me ha dejado exhausto. Así que tomaré mi nave y ta-da." Comenzó el tirano a dirigirse a la salida.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" gritó Bulma molesta.

"Solo mira." Respondió el realmente divertido ante la sola idea de que la mujer se lo estuviese tratando de impedir. "No se quejen, les dejaré la otra nave… podría solo ir allá y volarla, ¿saben?"

Todos se tensaron. Sabían que era capaz de hacerlo.

Por la mente de Bulma, Gohan, Dende y Piccolo pasaba la misma idea. ¿Quién tomaría la otra nave? En verdad no tenían cómo detener a Frieza tampoco, era demasiado fuerte y rápido para siquiera considerarlo.

"Está en el piso de arriba." Dijo Dende con voz demasiado tranquila, quizá ya resignado a morir.

Frieza frunció el ceño "Bien pues entonces-"

"¡Espera!" gritó Piccolo desesperado. Tenía los ojos y puños cerrados. "Niños, ustedes dos pueden entrar en la otra nave." Piccolo veía a Gohan con ternura y desesperación.

"Señor Piccolo…."

"Bien si ya lo decidieron les sugiero que-"

"¡y ella puede ir contigo." Piccolo señaló con un dedo a Bulma. "Solo díganme que tengo que hacer con todo esto." Dijo señalando con desdén ahora a la consola. "Tú solo espera unos segundos a que ellos estén listos." Seguía Piccolo sin dirigirle la vista a Frieza.

"u…" trató de Decir Bulma, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Gohan y Dende se lanzaron a abrazar al Namekiano. Con un poco menos de fuerza, Bulma también lo abrazó.

Frieza solo rodó los ojos.

Con algo de premura, Bulma programó algunas cosas de la nave e instruyó a Piccolo en otras. "Cuida de los niños." Susurró Piccolo a la chica. "Creo que Frieza te tolera más que a ellos." Piccolo dirigió una mirada de plegaria la mujer.

"Yo aún no he dicho nada sobre ella acompañándome." Replicó Frieza, pero todos lo ignoraron.

Con un último abrazo entre los cuatro sobrevivientes y una fuerte tensión presionando sus corazones, se despidieron. El Ixpuzteque no tardaría mucho en llegar a dicho piso.

Todo fue mucho menos inquietante de lo que pudiese parecer. Principalmente porque a pesar de que todos corrían hacia las naves, sus pensamientos en realidad iban de el namekiano que no querían dejar atrás y a la criatura que despedía un olor que los llamaba con suavidad. Simplemente llegaron a las pequeñas esferas que fungían como nave, De inmediato Frieza se metió a la suya; con algo de vacilación los niños entraron a la propia.

Con mucha dificultad, varias groserías por ambas partes, Bulma pudo acomodarse con Frieza; maldiciones e incoherencias salían de la nave de al lado de los niños, "Ese es mi pie." "¿quieres asfixiarme con esto?" "No las toques, ¡idiota!" "Yo no te dije que vinieras, ¿Qué parezco, un dentrassi?" "Pareces un maldito sa-" hasta que la puerta de la pequeña nave se cerró. Lo único que los niños comentaron, fue que había toallas en la nave. Les pareció extraño, pero no tenían ganas de analizar dicha extrañez."

Pronto el tirano programó ambas naves; una compuerta debajo de ellas se abrió y más pronto de lo que les hubiese gustado, estaban lejos de Piccolo; No habría más esferas del dragón, ni de namekusein ni las de la tierra existirían más. Gohan y Dende sentían un enorme vacío; la muerte del namekiano los afectaba con igual intensidad, aunque de diferente forma. Ambos habían querido a ese mismo ser en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, pero de forma parecida a un padre. Tristes y con lágrimas en los ojos, sabían que no todo había terminado. Su vida bajo el mandato de Frieza apenas comenzaba.

(*)

Piccolo esperaba a que el Ixpuzteque llegase. Lo veía por las cámaras con un cierto distanciamiento. Era como si otra persona lo estuviese viendo. Se preguntaba que hacer a continuación. Podría atacarlo, de todas maneras estaba condenado a morir; podía tratar de entablar una conversación…. Podía solo esperar sentado… miró el tablero para distraerse. Le pareció extraño un botón grande con forma de Muffin, sintió curiosidad por presionarlo, pero se retractó; seguro no sería bueno presionar botones que parecieran graciosos. Eso sería algo que solo Goku haría… Quizá podría … Piccolo se levantó. Con paso firme se dirigió a los elevadores, iría a la habitación donde Son Goku murió. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. moriré después de ti, son, creo que te gané después de todo…

Piccolo se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación donde su antiguo rival había perecido. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, quieto y en silencio. Por varios largos minutos solo se quedó ahí. Luego, lo pudo oler. Un olor fresco, a bosque, a flores silvestres. Piccolo no abrió los ojos en un principio. Solo se quedó ahí firme y sereno, recordando su vida en la tierra, pensó en Gohan. Sonrió. Se dio la media vuelta. Ahí estaba el Ixpuzteque.

"¿Sabes que vas directamente a un lugar del que no saldrás hasta que todos estén muertos y olvidados?" dijo Piccolo con tranquilidad. "Pero me da la impresión de que el tiempo te significa poco, Creo que yo voy al infierno. Es mejor que a donde tú vas."

El Ixpuzteque estiró la terrible mano. Una visión realmente grotesca y terrible. Parecía un brazo quemado, con algunas plumas coloridas, algunos pedazos de carne rosada se podían divisar entre lo obscuro de lo chamuscado y las plumas en buen estado.

Piccolo la miró por unos segundos. Estiró también su mano. Su último pensamiento fue que quizá la muerte no era tan mala.

"La muerte no es deprimente ni emocionante; es sencillamente un hecho de

La vida." SOGYAL RIMPOCHÉ

Violence of the Sun, Wolfmother; Last Living Souls, Gorillaz; Too Old to Die Young de Timber Timbre; THE BEST IS YET TO COME - Frank Sinatra

*Notas de Smithback

Queridos lectores, me encantaría que dejasen reviews, sin embargo, en ésta ocasión lo he de pedir con más fervor, ya que en ésta ocasión utilizé otro método para escribir la historia, que aunque más largo, aún no sé si mejor, por lo que me harían un gran favor y se los estaría muy agradecida, solo tienen que decirme si les gustó o no o si faltó o sobró algo. muchas gracias, suerte, bye

\- Sobre el Ixpuzteque, confieso que hice una mezcla entre el Ixpuzteque, el Ahuízotl, y el Dzulúm. Para lo que luego pienso, bueno para hacer una mezcla así, hubiera diseñado mi propia bestia, pero me gustó bastante finalmente. En un principio pensé en usar a Tlaltecuhtli, , pero es un dios demasiado grande para usarlo en cosas tan mundanas.

*Muchas gracias a todos los que lean esto y aún más a quienes me digan su opinión.

Gracias también a todos los que dejaron review, un gracias tan grande como no tienen idea.

Supongo que mi otra historia, 'Viejos amigos', podría instalarse en éste mismo universo, si tienen dudas de cómo les fue a los 'afortunados' que escaparon, o algunos de ellos, pueden leerla.

También hace poco se me ocurrió una … supongo que sería viñeta sobre los sobrevivientes.. hum.. no sé.. si.. la voy a hacer.

Espero disfrutasen, gracias, suerte, bye


	5. Chapter 5Varados

1.- atascados

-Clang- la cola del emperador golpeó con fuerza el suelo de la nave. La estancia, un cuarto amplio pero sin ventanas, con varias computadoras, mostraba por sus laceradas paredes la ira de Frieza acababa de recibir noticias que definitivamente no lo hacían feliz. Otra nave de carga, de alimentos se había perdido; era la cuarta ésta semana.

Su lugarteniente, Iztlacatiliztli, un soldado de cuatro brazos, de más de dos metros y pálido como el papel, fino cabello blanco, y de ojos enormes y amarillos, que se encontraba al servicio del emperador, temblaba de miedo al ver la reacción de su líder. No había querido ser quien le diese la noticia, pero aún peor, faltaban más malas noticias.

Temeroso, el soldado continuó. "Señor, también tenemos el reporte del total de naves de cargamento en el espacio ahora mismo… son otras 15 y hemos detenido a todas las que estaban apostadas en algún planeta, lo que significa que-"

"¡Sé lo que significa! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Todos los alimentos que transportan se quedarán detenidos…"

En ese momento las puertas de la estancia se abren y una soldado alto de piel obscura, dos pares de ojos y un par de alas cortas, entra arrodillándose ante Frieza. "Señor, siento interrumpir, pero tengo malas noticias. La información nos acaba de llegar." Decía nervioso la soldado ante la posible reacción de Frieza.

"¿Más malas noticias? Qué alegría, adelante, por favor" respondió el emperador con falso entusiasmo.

La mujer arrodillada tragó pesado. "Otras cinco naves de cargamento se han perdido en la última media hora, señor."

Frieza siseó encolerizado, comenzó a juntar energía en una de sus manos, pero antes de que hiciese algo, ella continuó.

"Tenemos también un reporte de lo que puede estar sucediendo, señor…" dijo ella con prisa...

"Un reporte?" Preguntó el soldado que estaba antes con Frieza.

"La división de ingeniería dice que puede ser un virus de computadora, señor."

"¿La-división-de-ingeniería?" dijo lentamente Frieza entre dientes, visiblemente molesto.

"así es sé-"

Frieza interrumpió a la soldado. "¡Comuníquenme con esa demonio!"

"¿demonio?" Preguntó Yi qi, la soldado arrodillada.

Iztlacatiliztli resopló. Sabía con quien quería hablar Frieza y eso siempre era algo estresante de presenciar.

"De inmediato, señor." Dijo el pálido soldado, quien sin perder tiempo tecleó algunos pocos comandos en la computadora central. No mucho tiempo después apareció la imagen de una mujer de cabello azul en la pantalla.

"¡Tardaste mucho! Que no vez que ya van otras 10 naves con las que pierdes comunicación.. Solo te quedan cinco… ¿Qué vas a comer mientras? ¿¡Te comerás a tus soldados?! ¡Verdad? No lo dudaría…" gritaba la mujer por la pantalla, mientras veía directamente a Frieza.

Yi qi abrió la boca, pasmada ante lo que la mujer le decía al emperador. Iztlacatiliztli solo se pasó la mano por las orejas, en un signo de exasperación.

"¡Silencio mujer! ¿Tienes o no respuestas?" gritó de igual manera Frieza.

Iztlacatiliztli solo veía al emperador perder la compostura tan rápido cuando se enfrentaba a la extraña ingeniera con quien un día llegó. Suponía él que era su increíble cerebro lo que la mantenía con vida; desde que ella llegó, los adelantos mecánicos y tecnológicos habían avanzado a pasos agigantados; pero aun así el soldado no entendía cómo era que la mujer no se amedrentaba ante las amenazas del emperador.

"¡Es un estúpido virus!" gritó la mujer. "Se han infiltrado en tus computadoras y por eso has perdido esas tontas naves."

"¡Pues entonces arréglalo!" Frieza tenía la cola levantada y tensa.

"El virus solo se activa cuando están a cierta distancia. Solo podría interferir con una nave que ya estuviese perdida." Respondió ella cansada.

-Clang- "¡¿pues qué esperas para hacerlo?!"

Yi qi rodó los ojos. Era muy afortunada de que el emperador le estuviese dando la espalda y no viera la mueca que hizo.

"¡si pudiera contactar con ellas no estarían perdidas saurio sobre desarrollado!"

"¡maldita bruja!"

Sabiendo que si no interrumpía pronto quienes sufrirían la ira de Frieza serían ellos, Iztlacatiliztli interrumpió. "¿Qué sugiere que hagamos soldado Bulma?"

"Si… di algo inteligente por alguna vez en tu vida, perra." Ladró Frieza.

Respirando profundamente Bulma respondió. "Gohan y Dende…"

Iztlacatiliztli parpadeó. No tenía idea de que era lo que la mujer acababa de decir.

"¿Qué hay con esos dos inútiles." Inquirió Frieza molesto pero curioso.

Pero al parecer Frieza si entendía.

Esta vez Bulma se mostró incómoda. "Pues… es que ellos son transportistas… están ahora en una de esas naves perdidas…"

"bravo" Celebró Frieza aplaudiendo en obvia burla. "Lograron desaparecer, me sorprende que no lo hicieran antes."

La mujer en la pantalla entrecerró los ojos. Dijo algo entre dientes, demasiado bajo para que Frieza o alguno de los otros soldados presentes lo entendiese, pero ella continuó.

"Sé que no querías que estuviésemos en contacto.. Pero yo…" la mujer tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "Construí un comunicador independiente… para saber dónde y cómo estaban. Puedo comunicarme con ellos o usar ese comunicador para llegar al virus…"

"Sucia infeliz ... He sido compasivo con ustedes y ¿así es como me pagan?" Frieza estaba tenso y muy muy molesto.

"Si… te pagamos salvando tus naves del demonio… somos unos malditos mal agradecidos." Respondió la mujer con sarcasmo.

Frieza lanzó una bola de energía a un lado de la pantalla donde se mostraba a la mujer. "Lo haces para salvar a tus enanos. ¿Crees que no los conozco?" Frieza respiraba agitado. "¡quiero mis naves de vuelta! Y más te vale averiguar de dónde proviene ese maldito virus. ¿Entendiste?"

"Si señor dinosaurio." Bulma cerró la comunicación.

(***)

"¡Oh dios mío, aliens del espacio! Por favor no me coman, tengo esposa e hijos. ¡Cómanlos a ellos!"... homero Simpson

(***)

2.-

Varados

Gohan regresaba del piso inferior de la nave donde se encontraba la maquinaria. Si bien no entendía mucho de naves, sabía lo básico si algo salía mal. A sus catorce años, era uno de los soldados más inteligentes del ejército de Frieza.

Al regresar a la cabina central, negó con la cabeza al ver a su amigo con las manos sobre el teclado y los ojos cerrados.

Desde que entró al ejército de Frieza, Dende había desarrollado la idea de que podía comunicarse con las máquinas… algo que Gohan realmente dudaba, pero si eso hacía feliz a su amigo, él no se lo iba a negar.

Dende abrió los ojos unos segundos después. "Creo que está enferma…" dijo dende tranquilo pero con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya intentaste con los comandos de emergencia?" Respondió Gohan, tratando de no darle más hilo a su amigo.

Dende asintió con la cabeza, "varias veces. Te digo que está enferma…"

Gohan resopló… "¿y.. Si tratamos de comunicarnos con Bulma? Sé que dijo que era mejor si ella lo hacía primero y que podían detectarnos si nosotros iniciábamos la comunicación, pero esto parece grave. La nave no responde… todos los sistemas están muertos…"

Dende movía varios botones de la consola, tratando de reiniciar la nave, pero sin éxito. "¿quieres correr el riesgo a que la atrapen?" preguntó Dende sin voltear la vista a su amigo. el niño se levantó de su asiento. Gohan lo miró, estaba un poco celoso de que Dende fuese tan alto, a diferencia de Gohan que apenas había crecido unos centímetros y por lo tanto era una burla entre los soldados… claro, hasta que demostraba lo fuerte que en realidad era. Bulma le había explicado que su papá también había crecido mucho de un día para otro y que él solo tenía que esperar un poco más… Gohan pensaba en Vegeta y esperaba no tener que esperar una vida como hizo el pequeño príncipe.

"Voy a salir…" Declaró Dende. "Quizá el problema esté fuera de la nave…"

"Yo puedo ir-" intervino Gohan.

"No, déjame a mí, quizá la nave me pueda decir que es lo que tiene." Dende se retiró a ponerse un traje espacial para poder salir.

Ya que algunos sistemas mecánicos internos como la energía y luz seguían sirviendo, podían abrir y cerrar puertas, así como algunas otras pocas acciones dentro de la nave.

Sin decir más, Dende salió de la nave. Gohan pensaba que a su amigo le gustaba salir en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese, puesto que permanecer dentro de la nave lo hacía sentir asfixiado. Dende prefería hacer los trabajos rápido y dedicarse todo el resto del tiempo a pasearse por los planetas, parecía estar fascinado con las culturas de los planetas que visitaban, y se había dedicado a aprender varias lenguas. Gohan por otra parte se había empeñado a hacerse más fuerte, algo necesario en el ejército de Frieza, para proteger a su nueva familia, Bulma y Dende, así como para seguir estudiando ciencias… algo mucho más basto con todo el conocimiento de tantas especies reunido.

La fuerza de Gohan había resultado en una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Por su fuerza había sido elegido como guerrero por lo que generalmente estaba en misiones de purgas. Ahora solo esperaba poder ser tan inteligente como Bulma, y trabajar donde ella, quien se había podido ganar un lugar rápidamente en la división de ingeniería y así, jamás vería lo terrible de una matanza. Por otro lado, Dende había sido llevado a una de las divisiones más absurdas e importantes, manejo de alimentos; ya que incluso todos los guerreros y científicos de Frieza tenían que comer.

Era solo casualidad y sus esfuerzos por estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, lo que los había llevado a ésta simple misión de cargamento. Una misión que en teoría solo serviría para hablar y relajarse… obviamente no funcionó.

Mientras esperaba a que Dende regresase, Gohan seguía con sus cavilaciones. Suponía que incluso si trabajaba para la división de ingeniería tendría algunos problemas. La inteligencia de Bulma también le había traído unos cuantos problemas... aunque no directamente a ella. Pronto, quizá en un año el imperio de Frieza llegaría hasta la zona donde estaba la tierra… y todo por los increíbles adelantos de la ingeniera. Era algo que carcomía la mente del pequeño grupo. A pesar de que Frieza había prometido no hacer daño a la tierra, sabían lo inteligente que era el tirano y que podía darles la vuelta en cualquier momento. Pasar todo este tiempo sin hablar o saber de su madre había valido la pena si Frieza estaba lejos de la tierra.

Poco tiempo después, Dende entró a la nave, y sin decir más, se elevó y parecía estar buscando algo en el techo de la cabina; aunque Gohan ignoraba que era, ya que el techo era completamente liso.

"¿Dende?" comenzó Gohan.

"SSShh…" lo cayó Dende. "Me está diciendo que hay algo que no debería… creo que está por aquí."

El mitad sayan se recargó en el asiento... ya que no tenían más que hacer, dejaría a su verde amigo hacer lo que quisiese.

-bip bip-

Ambos niños contuvieron el aliento, y rápidamente Dende bajó y sacó un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un celular de entre sus ropas.

La imagen de Bulma los saludó.

"Niños." Dijo una aliviada Bulma. "Me da gusto verlos. Su nave…"

"Está enferma." Intervino Dende.

Aunque con el ceño fruncido, Bulma asintió.

"No funciona, Bulma." Terció Gohan.

"Si, lo sé… está pasando con varias naves de cargamento y si mis cálculos están correctos, comenzará pronto en las otras naves.. Probablemente en cuestión de horas… es un virus, Me parece que todas las naves están ya infectadas… pero hay algo externo que hace que el virus inicie… quizá un dispositivo."

"¡está en el techo!" Dijo Dende juntando sus palmas. Claramente deleitado al haber interpretado las señales que la nave le daba.

Bulma se pasó la mano por la cara, cansada. "¿cómo sabes que está en el techo, Dende?"

"La nave me lo dijo."

Gohan y Bulma intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

Resignada,, bulma concedió el beneficio de la duda a lo dicho por el namekiano. "Bien, quizá así sea… y si así es será nuestra única oportunidad, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo falte para que ésta nave también pierda comunicación…"

Encuentren el dispositivo y llámenme.."

Gohan abrió grandes los ojos. "Pero Frieza."

Bulma hizo un ademán con la mano, Quitándole importancia al asunto. "Ya lo sabe.. Sabe que estoy en comunicación con ustedes… si salvamos su sistema quizá no tengamos tantas repercusiones… además…" Bulma suspiró cansada… "Creo que fue alguien cercano a él quien instaló los dispositivos." Dijo ella susurrando. "¡Muy bien niños!" siguió ella en su voz normal. "encuéntrenlo y yo los dirigiré para contrarrestar y rastrear el virus. Les deseo suerte." Bulma les mandó un beso y la imagen desapareció.

*Notas de Smithback

Ayy.. Bueno esto es todo... esto ha pasado a grandes rasgos con nuestros héroes…

Si quieren saber que pasó… bueno, Iztlacatiliztli era el responsable del virus; intenta negociar con Bulma para que no lo delate y siga el sabotaje, pero eso implicaría arriesgar a Gohan y Dende. Por lo que lo delata… no sabe si hizo bien o mal... Pero cuidaría a los niños aun a costa de que el imperio de Frieza siguiese prosperando.

*El artículo que leí para la inspiración de esto es: "La flota naviera con 540.000 contenedores que ningún puerto del mundo quiere recibir

, es-mx/dinero/noticias/la-flota-naviera-con- 540000- contenedores-que-ning%c3%ban-puerto-del-mundo-quiere-recibir/ar- AAioUej?li=AAggPN5 ". Dice que algunos barcos están sin poder llegar a tierra. Ya que la compañía para la que trabajan se ha quedado en banca rota. Menciona también la incertidumbre de que harán las personas que van en los barcos, pues la comida no les durará para siempre.

Mi idea original era solo mostrar a Gohan y Dende, varados sin poder aterrizar en algún planeta por problemas de x tipo (quizá un virus en la nave) y mientras esperan, que hablaran sobre cómo les había ido desde que llegaron al ejército de Frieza...

Pero como siempre, se me salió de las manos... pasó por mi teclado... hasta sus ojos... de una forma que no había concebido.

Me preguntaba si habían escuchado alguna de las canciones que había puesto para cada capítulo anteriormente… pero supongo que no…

También.. Nadie comentó el botón de Muffin… ju, supongo que no son seguidores de DB-z abridged…

*Bueno, ahora sí... muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero les gustase y disfrutasen. Esto va para todos los que me dejaron review. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de darme su opinión. Suerte, bye


End file.
